The cultivar was developed from a controlled breeding program conducted in Sudbury, Mass. The company used a non-patented cultivar designated ‘Puritan 2’ as the male parent and a non-patented cultivar designated ‘Quaker’ as the female parent in a cultivated area to create a single plant ‘Lavender Dot’. ‘Lavender Dot's’ plant habit is symmetrical with excellent branching. Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by cuttings at the location previously stated has shown that the unique features of this new geranium are stable and that the plant reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.